general_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Wikia Royale/Issue Three
Cheria and Naruto sat around their campfire singing Beth songs. Their weapons were a tin of tomatoes and a picture of Laurie Holden respectively, so that they had no option but to sing and wait for their imminent deaths. Cheria stood up to fuel the fire...and that was when he noticed the figure in amongst the nearby trees, "Hey Kovarro" Cheria said. This only provoked Kovarro, who ran at Cheria with his machete. After a few minutes of pointless chasing, Kovarro suddenly lunged for Naruto instead. Naruto futilely raised the picture as a shield...and it worked! Holden's ugly face froze Kovarro, giving Cheria enough time to bludgeon him to death with the tomato can. "That taught him for not being ni-" Cheria stopped mid sentence as he saw Cones walk into the grove. He was holding a pistol. "Oh deary." ----- Kaley kept on running. That was her plan, and she would stock to it. She had considered waiting for her best friend Masta, but she Cryptic come back with a dildo launcher , and that was something she couldn't handle. She was armed with nothing but an ice pick. "Hy bae" said Bestest in his least grammatically correct sexy voice. "Fuck off Bestest" "U now Kaliy, wii shudnt dy virjuns" "Fuck off Bestest, at least talk properly." "You know, I killed Cryptic. Shot him with this thing." Bestest switches to his normal grammar voice and shows Kaley the dildo launcher. "I can protect you" "Oh fuck" Kaley said. She sprinted as fast as she could, and for a moment she thought she had escaped, but then she felt the dildo shoot right through her leg. She fell to the ground, writhing in pain. "Imma get some pussssiiiiiiiieeeeeeeeee" Bestest said, aiming the dildo launcher at Kaley's face. "Bend over bitch." "No" "Wat" "NO!" Kaley shouted as she grabbed Bestest and pulled him to the ground. Not knowing what else to do, she did a Gregor Clegane and began to gouge out his eyes. "MOMMY!" Bestest screamed. Kaley grabbed her ice pick and began to mercilessly stab Bestest in the dick, until he looked like he had pissed himself with blood. "Good job Kaley" said a voice from behind her. "Wait...Katie is that you?" Kaley asked. "Yeah, and sorry about this. You're a nice girl, don't take it personally." Katie raised her gun at Kaley, who turned and sprinted. "Fuck o-" Kaley cut off as she felt the bullet hit her back. And then another. The third one didn't even hurt at all. "See you in hell, Klee" Katie smirked, walking away. ----- "Omfg Relic!" Delon shrieked like a little girl. His online lover was sitting on the edge of the cliff and fapping. "Omfg Del" Relic squealed. He stands, turns, and accidentally shoots his cum at Delon's man boobs. It makes Delon hard. "You thinking what I'm thinking" "Maybe" Relic winked. Delon grabbed Relic, pulled down his pants and shoved his dick up his lover's candy arsehole. They fucked until Delon was about to cum. Unfortunately, Delon thrusted too hard, and they fell over. They fell over the cliff. They died on the rocks below, Delon separated from his dick, which was still inside Relic's ass ----- "Someone's up ahead" Masta McPerfect said to himself as he looked at his tracker. His weapon was a tracker that showed him the location of other users, and he was determined to find two people. His best friend Kaley and the love of his life, Grave. To make up for his lack of a proper weapon, he'd grabbed a chair from a nearby house. After all, it complimented his wrestling prowess. As he approached the dot he saw that it wasn't moving. It was a person, a girl...it was, to his horror, Kaley. "Klee, babe, are you okay?" Masta asked as he knelt down beside her. "I-I'm done f-for..." she sighed, gripping his arm with her bloody hand. "Who did this to you babe?" "Bestest...I killed him...but Katie finished the job..." "Katie?! What the fuck?!" "I thought the same thing...Listen Masta, have you ever...had a crush on one of the users?" "Yeah..." "Who?" "It's...Grave..." "Oh...I was right then..." "Kaley, you don't mean..." "It's too late now fgt...go get him tiger..." "Kaley, please, if there's anything I can do." "Just hold me..." Masta hugged Kaley, and she smiled. This was all she had hoped for if she'd ever met him IRL, just to be in his arms, alone with him. "You're turning into quite the stud...everyone fancies you, you know..." "I know babe, and you're the sexiest bitch in the world" Kaley closed her eyes, and within seconds, was gone. Masta simply cried like a baby. He would kill Katie for this. Category:Issues Category:Wikia Royale Category:Katie